


Lie to Me

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just tell me something good. Even if it’s not true, I just want something good to think about. Might as well die happy,” she joked halfheartedly, hoping for a scoff that never came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

“I… I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to save you.”

“You can’t.” Emma felt one tear spill down her cheek. Even now she had to be strong; it would be over soon for her, but for everyone else… She still had to be strong for them. She still needed to save them one last time.

“But I…”

“Just tell me something good. Even if it’s not true, I just want something good to think about. Might as well die happy,” she joked halfheartedly, hoping for a scoff that never came.

“Emma…” She could see tears glistening in those deep brown eyes now, and through all her fear and sadness she felt a tiny spark of hope at the knowledge that this woman who had been so many things in her life—her adversary, her unwilling partner, her playful nemesis, her reluctant friend—cared.

“Lie to me,” she pleaded.

“I love you.”

Emma’s breath caught. Regina’s voice had quivered, but there was no ping… no lie.

Regina… Regina loved… her?

“I…” She couldn’t think of a thing to say. These were her last moments, this was the end, and her mind was blank. How do you say goodbye to someone who’s meant… all the things Regina meant?

“It’s okay,” Regina whispered softly, holding up a hand as if to stop words that weren’t coming. “You don’t, have to say anything. It was never about you loving me back. It was about… you. 

"When you first came into Henry’s life, there was nothing I wanted more than to have you gone. But from the first moment you made me feel, more than I had for anyone but Henry in a very long time. Somewhere along the way I stopped wanting you gone, stopped wishing you out of my life. When you and Snow returned from the Enchanted Forest, I was relieved, and it seemed like… things were starting to change between us. I suppose I appreciated that you gave me a chance when no one else would. When I realized you believed in me… You made me want to be better, not just for Henry. You saved me Emma, and I… I’m sorry I can’t save you.”

“You did,” Emma choked out. “You did save me. You gave me Henry; you saved us and gave us memories and… I wouldn’t trade the years I’ve had here, with Henry and my parents… and you. But that life in New York? You gave me a happy ending Regina, you gave me a life with my kid. That’s more than I ever could have asked for.”   
Emma took a deep breath and forced a shaky smile. “So this? Dying? It sucks, because I finally have a life I don’t want to leave, but you are such a big part of that Regina. You helped give me things to live for, things I don’t want to leave behind.“

Silent tears were rolling down golden cheeks, but Regina offered a faint, worn smile. 

A moment passed before a surge of pain coursed through the blonde and brought her to her knees, a strangled cry caught in her throat. Regina gasped and stepped forward without a thought, kneeling in front of Emma just out of arm's reach.

"You have to take care of them," Emma pleaded. "You have to be okay. Promise me."

"I... Yes. We'll be fine, dear."

 

And there was Emma's sweet, sweet lie.


End file.
